


The Situation

by avintagekiss24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biting, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: You surprise Steve at an engagement after your business trip is cut short.





	The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on tumblr. My prompt was "Guess what! I'm not wearing underwear."

You sip your champagne slowly, unable to wipe the smile off your face as you watch him. He hates these things. He thought they’d end once he turned the shield over to Sam, but alas, here he is, kissing ass with dimwitted politicians and city officials. Sam is off somewhere, probably taking photos with random women and kissing babies, leaving Steve the center of attention for the entire room. He’s surrounded by a group of fifty somethings, all of whom are both enamored and jealous of his physique, charm, and his ability to tell their bosses to fuck right off if they overstep.   


It’s funny really. America’s golden boy, the forever righteous, ever dutiful Captain, telling the President of the United States to kiss his perfectly sculpted ass. You can still hear the disgruntled phone call as you typed away at your laptop, having to stifle your laughter as his voice rose and profanities fell from his mouth. _ Let me say this one last time, loud and very fucking clear. I’m not meeting that pompous asshole. You and him can shove it.   
_

You have to admit, you fell a tad bit more in love with him after that.

You’re surprised that he hasn’t spotted you yet. You’ve been here for almost an hour, but those curious, deep blue eyes haven’t landed on you once. He was originally upset when you alerted him that you wouldn’t be able to attend - not all of us are so lucky to retire, you reminded him. He went through the five stages of grief, but eventually got over it, sending you a sweet text message early this morning that he hoped you had a good day, and he’ll be at the train station to collect you from Boston the following afternoon.   


The text was so sweet in fact, you whined to your boss and eventually talked him into letting you leave a day early. You stopped by a random dress shop, found a cute, flowy burgundy dress with a devastating thigh slit (on sale) and rushed right over to surprise your star spangled boyfriend.   


He looks good tonight. His hair is short, his beard full and fluffy. He stands taller than most everyone here, his broad chest and shoulders on display in the clingy white material of his shirt. He keeps his hands tucked into the pockets of his grey plaid trousers, the ones that he absolutely  _ hated  _ when you first brought them home for him.  _ They’re too short, they’re too tight, I don’t like the color.  _ Whiney ass. But as soon as you told him that they made his ass look incredible, you couldn’t get him  _ out  _ of those pants.   


You shake your head at the memory, downing the rest of the golden liquid and handing the empty flute off to a random waiter. You push your hands down the front of your dress as you start moving toward him, finally ready to make your entrance. You hear his fake laughter erupt from the center of the group, causing you to laugh on your way over. He must hear you, because his laugh drops away like a brick off the side of a building. You watch as his eyes search the room, scanning face after face until they finally land on you.

You smile and wiggle your fingers as you approach him, a smile of his own cracking his face in two. He holds out his hand to you, which you accept once you’re close enough, and he pulls you into his body, not caring that there are still people trying to actively have a conversation with him. He loops his long arm around your waist, pushing you up against his side, kisses your temple, and formally introduces you to the group of grey haired men.   


You smile politely, shaking each of their hands as their names go in one ear and out the other. You pretend to know what they are talking about, shaking your head and laughing while glancing up at Steve as he schmoozes them. You curl your arm around him and tap his waist absentmindedly a few times as one of the men goes on and on about embargo's and treaty agreements.

After a few minutes, you really can’t take any more. You aren’t drunk enough for this conversation and Steve’s hand has been wandering around your hips and ass, pinching and squeezing to make you squirm.   


You place your hand on Steve’s chest and clear your throat, “If you gentlemen don’t mind, I’ve been away on a business trip these last few days. I’d like to steal him away for just a few minutes.” You pepper it with a smile so none of them can really refuse as you pull him off in the opposite direction.

“Thank god.” He groans once the two of you are out of earshot, “Jesus, that guy didn’t know when to shut up.”

You laugh as your hips bump into his as you move through hotel ballroom, “Well, I have a situation of my own that I need to brief you about.”

“Oooh,” He hums, wiggling his eyebrows.   


You pull on a few random door knobs until one pops open. You grab his hands and shove him inside, giggling as he stumbles into the small coat room. You’re on him before he can even process what’s happening. His stellar reflexes catch you as you jump in his arm and crash your lips to his, cupping his chin in your hand as you moan into his mouth. He cups your ass with his hands, kneading your flesh as he moans right back.   


“Guess what!” You ask excitedly, your eyes full of mischief and fire.   


“What, sugar?”   


You giggle, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and placing your lips next to his ear, “I’m not wearing underwear.” You whisper.

You bite your bottom lip as you feel him inhale sharply at your admission. He pulls you back to link his eyes with yours, trying to determine if you’re actually telling the truth. You raise your eyebrows as a smirk tugs at the corners of your mouth.

“You naughty little girl.” He says, his voice low and husky, his chest vibrating against yours with each word.   


He sets you on the small table shoved in the corner of the room and spreads your legs with his hands. He runs his fingers along your brown skin, gripping and kneading your thick flesh as his fingers dance along your legs. He pushes the burgundy material of your dress to the side as you lean back against the wall and spread your legs even wider for him. You giggle again when he gasps at the sight of your bare pussy, your lips starting to shine with your sudden arousal.   


You watch as he eyes you hungrily. He drags his eyes the length of your body until he’s staring at you again, his eyes dark as lust fills them. Your eyes never waver from his as your chest starts to rise and fall harder and faster. He knows what you want and you know he wants to give it to you. He keeps his eyes steadily on yours as his skilled fingers skip back up your thigh. You inhale and push away from the wall slightly as his index finger slips through your slick lips.   


You bite your lip as his rough fingers slide along your clit slowly, your hips starting to roll into them. Steve tilts his head, watching you as your mouth drops open, small grunts and moans falling from your lips as he starts to work you up into a frenzy. He pushes his index and middle finger into you suddenly and you shoot forward, gripping his shoulder with your fingers.   


He smiles quickly - devilishly - before curling his fingers inside of you. He pumps his digits into you, his palm cupping your wet sex every time he pushes inside. You roll your hips into him as you ball his shirt up in your hand, “Fuck, baby.” You whisper breathlessly.

Steve leans forward to kiss you as he withdraws his fingers. You whimper, already missing his touch as he wraps an arm around your back. He lifts you, rucking your dress up around your waist. He turns slightly, grabbing a random coat from a hanger and places it on the desk before he sits you upon it.   


You widen your eyes at him as your lips curl upward, “I can’t believe you.”

He shrugs as he falls to his knees in front of you, “I’m not going to fuck you on a dirty desk.”

Before you can even answer, he slips his tongue between your lips. Your hips jut forward as your hands encircle his head, digging your fingers into his blonde hair. He drags that pink tongue of his the length of your cunt, flicking it against you before he sucks you into his mouth.   


He sucks on you like you’re a piece of fruit, not wanting to waste one single drip. You arch your back from the wall and pull on his hair as your moans climb higher and higher. You pump your hips into his face as he devours you, sucking your lips into his mouth as he slurps you up. He shoots his eyes up to yours and moans against your wet sex before closing his eyes and moving his head back and forth.

You fall back against the wall as pangs of electricity start to flash through you. Your breath hitches in your throat as he eats you, your heart jumping into your throat as he pushes you closer to a sweet release. Your body begins to jerk involuntarily, your muscles tensing, and then relaxing as your orgasm builds in the pit of your stomach. He reaches for your chest, grabbing your left breast and squeezing quickly, before he pulls on the thin material of your dress to expose you.   


You push your chest into his hand as he tweaks your thick nipple between his fingers, rolling and squeezing it until you’re whimpering. You drop your head, sinking your teeth into your bottom lip as you buck your hips into his face. He groans loudly as he sucks your clit and sends his eyes back to yours as his head moves back and forth. He pinches your nipple roughly and you writhe from the glorious pain that shoots through you.   


He pulls away from your cunt, his lips shiny from your arousal. He slaps at your clit with his hand, before rubbing quick circles against your sticky folds. He brings his lips back to your sex, kissing it sweetly before he slaps it again. He rubs his fingers quickly against your swollen clit as he kisses the inside of your thigh, biting down suddenly. You yelp as tears sting at the back of your eyes and your heart thumps against your chest.   


“Come on baby girl,” He coos, blowing cool air against your heat, “Cum for daddy baby.”

You squeeze your legs around his head as tears start to slip down your cheeks. He pinches your nipple again, his fingers quickening against your sensitive bud as he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of your inner thigh again. His words, all of the sensation - the pain, the adrenaline coursing through you, the pressure building in your stomach - it’s all too much. One last flick of his wrist and your orgasm flushes through your veins from the over-stimulation.

You grunt loudly as he sucks your jumping clit back into his mouth. He moans as you cum in his mouth, your sex flooding as you squirt. He laps up every last drop, humming happily and proudly as you whimper and cry, your chest heaving as you push hot, quick air through your teeth. You fall back against the wall as you make a complete mess of yourself - your mascara starting to run, your thighs wet, your cunt sticky with cum and saliva.   


Steve laps at you until your orgasm completely works its way through your body. Your hips move slowly, jerking as the sensitivity of your clit becomes almost painful as he licks and nips at it. He stands once your body has calmed and brings his lips to yours, pressing them softly against your mouth as he cups your cheeks into his large hands.   


“You are such a good girl.” He praises, wiping his thumbs underneath your eyes, removing your face of the wetness, “You are so pretty when you cry, doll.”

You wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into the crook of his shoulder as he rubs your back to soothe you. You know he is nowhere near finished with you, but he’s always so gentle - always making sure you’re ready for him to continue. He kisses you softly, his lips tinged with the salty sweetness of your sex. He rubs your cheeks with his thumbs as his eyes bounce back and forth between yours. You feel his cock pressing against the inside of your thigh. You nod quickly, giving him the okay as your walls quiver at the thought of his girth spearing you.   


“Are you sure, sugar? Tell me.”

“Yes,” You hiss, hooking your fingers into his belt loops to pull his hips into yours, “I want you.”

You hands drop to his zipper, unzipping his trousers and popping the small black button. You push your hand into his pants and grab his cock, stroking his length. You watch as his eyes flutter shut from the warmth of your hand, his warm breath washing over your face. You wrap your legs around his waist and push to the edge of the table, exhaling as the tip of his cock pushes against your clit.   


Steve grabs himself and slides his dick through your folds and the length of you clit. You rest your arms on his shoulders, your fingers digging into his skin as he starts to push into you, your muscles spreading as he invades you. You hiss and wiggle your hips to take him all, moaning as he completely disappears in your cunt.

“You are so good baby. So deep.” He mumbles as he takes a deep breath and pushes it out smoothly.   


He withdraws completely, keeping his eyes on his cock before he pushes all the way back into you. He groans as his hips start a calm rhythm, pushing and pulling in and out, in and out, in and out. He drops his forehead to yours as he fucks you on top of some poor sap’s coat, his breath warming your face.

It doesn’t take long for his pace to quicken - the warmth of your pussy, your sweet whimpers, your nails biting into his skin. His breaths are deep and ragged as he starts to punish you with his hips. He wraps his hands around your neck, his thumbs pressing into the front of your throat lightly as he fucks you hard and deep. You push your lips to his, kissing him hard before biting his bottom lip.   


Your walls tighten around him, quaking as you feel his hot cum start to leak from his slit. You pull his chest to yours and hook your chin over his shoulder, readying yourself for another orgasm as the dullness fills your stomach again. He drops his hand to your clit and slides his fingers through your folds, flicking his fingers back and forth against your clit, trying to coax another release.   


His hips falter, his balls tightening as his own release threatens to bubble over, “Shit baby,” He mutters, his hips hitching again, “I’m gonna cum sweet girl.”

“Oh, baby. Fill me up daddy.” You beg, “Please baby.”

“You want all this cum baby?” He moans, his teeth nibbling at your plump lips.

You groan, low and deep as you hold him against you, “Give it to me daddy.”

He ruts against you, hard and fast, his chest tightening as he starts to cum. He grunts as his hips pulse, hot ribbons of cum spurting over and over again from his slit. You cum again, digging your fingernails into his back as your pussy suctions around him, your tight walls milking him. He drops his head to your shoulder and drags in deep breaths of air as his hips finally start to slow, the last drops of his release spilling into you.   


You hug him to you as you fall back against the wall, a happy smile spreading on your face as you rub his back. He groans, prompting you to giggle as he reluctantly pulls out of you. You brush his hair out of his face as he lets his dick fall to the coat underneath you. A mixture of your cum and his leaks from your cunt. Steve drags his fingers through your folds and winks at you as he sucks his fingers clean.

“Some poor asshole is going to walk home with Captain America’s cum on the back of his jacket and he won’t even know it.” You laugh, keeping your legs around his waist as he pulls you to him.

He shrugs defiantly, “He should be proud to have my cum on his back.”

“You are so nasty!” You laugh as he lifts you from the table, setting you back on your feet to arrange your dress back into place, “Grumpy old man.”

He kisses you quickly, situating himself back into his pants before buttoning up, “You love it. Now come on, let's get you drunk so I can take advantage of you again.”

You shriek as he pulls you from the room. You hang on to his hand, having to nearly jog to keep up with him, “I get to choose the jacket we fuck on next time. Deal?”

He nods, smiling as he grabs two glasses of champagne, “Deal.”


End file.
